1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a filter device for filtering flowing liquids including a vessel, a compressible filter medium which is arranged in the vessel along a central flow channel or conduit and between an inlet area and an outlet area in the main flow direction, and with a vessel cover in which the inlet area and the outlet area are integrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A filter device of the type mentioned above is known in general from the prior art. Filter devices of this type have the disadvantage that they are difficult to clean. The filter devices are used in ponds to filter suspended matter out of the pond water. Therefore, the filter medium becomes stopped up with impurities over time, so that it is necessary to clean the filter medium. In order to clean the filter medium in prior art filter devices, it is necessary to disassemble the filter device and to clean the filter medium while it is removed from the filter device.
This process is time-consuming, complicated and can also result in damage to the filter device and filter medium.